Special Gift
by Miss Barbara
Summary: It's Abby's birthday and she is hoping for a special gift.


Summary: It's Abby's birthday and she is waiting for a special gift.  
Rating: FR15  
Genre: Friendship, Romance,  
Characters: McAbby Romance  
Spoilers: none  
Challenge: This is for the McAbby challenge.  
Author's Note: I do not own anything.

*Special Gift*

She had been bouncing around all day. Today was her birthday.

Yesterday she'd had her annual dinner with Gibbs and today was the day that she would receive a lot of gifts.

When she walked into her lab that morning there were already a lot of flowers and gift boxes. She greeted her equipment, turned the lights and music on and looked around her lab.

She decided to start on her left to look at all the cards and open the gifts.

There were flowers and gifts from people of all departments in NCIS. She made a list and wrote down the names of all the people that she had to thank later.

Tony had given her a gift certificate for a date with him and she got to choose where they would go. Abby smiled when the thought about an upcoming plastic death concert entered her mind. That could be fun.

Kate had bought her a rocking chair for her bedroom; it was painted black with little white and pink skulls on it. There was a photo in an envelope saying that the chair itself would be delivered later at her apartment.

Ducky and even Gerald had bought her gifts. With a smile she admired every gift.

When she had looked at every gift her face fell. There was one person who hadn't sent her a gift.

She put up a smile when Kate and Tony came in singing happy birthday. She hugged them both and thanked them both for the gifts.

"Tell me, what did McGeek send you?" Tony asked "The last time I spoke to him he had big plans."

"Nothing yet," Abby answered, a little more hopeful.

Tony's phone rang and after a few seconds of listening to the person on the other end he winked at Kate. "Dead marine, gotta go Abs!" He smiled at Abby.

With a smile she went to work.

The rest of the day went by with lots of congratulations, more flowers and gifts. But nothing from Tim, she thought sadly.

When she heard the elevator ding outside the lab, her heart jumped up, only to fall down when she saw that it was the mail man.

"Special delivery for Miss Scuito," he announced while he unloaded the cart. There were even more cards and gifts. She smiled and waved goodbye to Joe.

Leaving the evidence for the time being, she looked over the cards and boxes. She decided to open the gifts first. She smiled upon the sight of every gift. Each one was perfect. The list of names became longer and longer, but still no McGee.

At the bottom of the pile of cards she saw a black envelope with beautiful silver letters on it.

"Miss Scuito" it read. She opened it and read the contents:

"I will pick you up at seven PM tonight and take you out to dinner. Wear a nice dress, we are going to a restaurant named Sweetgreen.

Tim McGee"

She jumped up and looked over to Bert. "He didn't forget my birthday."

Turning the music up a notch she walked over to her computer and googled the restaurant.

More evidence came in during the day, but every time she looked over at the card she smiled.

When Gibbs walked into her lab a little after five he was surprised to see that she was gone and every one of her machines was shut down.

Abby drove—no raced—back to her house. She took a shower and washed her hair. Standing in front of the closet, she tried to decided what to wear tonight. She didn't want to be under-dressed next to McGee, but she wanted to look special.

From the back of the closet she grabbed a cocktail dress. She had only worn it once and it was not forgotten in the back of her closet. It was a Bordeaux red strapless dress, and ended just a little above the knee. Around the middle was a black ribbon. It fit her perfectly, accenting her pale skin, black hair and tattoo's.

She finished her look with a black bridal chocker and black high heels. Spinning around before her mirror she smiled. If this wouldn't blow away McGee, nothing would.

She sat down behind her make-up table and brushed her hair. She let it down, just as McGee liked it.

She accented her eyes, lips and cheekbones with a little make-up and smiled at the mirror.

While looking in her closet for the perfect purse, she heard a knock on her door. She was surprised to find that it was already 7.

She grabbed the nearest purse and walked over to the door. She greeted McGee with a smile and a kiss on his cheek.

Tim on the other hand didn't move or speak at all. He was staring in awe at the beautiful woman in front of him.

After a while his brain and his mouth started to work again. "Happy birthday, Abs," he said while handing her a bouquet of black roses.

He looked her up and down, especially when she turned around. When he noticed that she had seen that he was looking, his ears turned pink.

"Ready to go, Abby?" he asked, trying not to stutter.

"Give me a sec," she said while grabbing the last of her stuff. One look at the mirror told her that she was ready to go.

He guided her to a car, which he had probably borrowed from someone, and opened the door for her. She looked at him.

He was wearing a suit, light brown with a light green shirt and a little darker tie. His shy smile made him irresistible. His slightly pink cheeks made her want to ruffle his hair.

He asked her about her day and she told him about all the gifts and cards. They parked two blocks from the restaurant and he offered her his arm. She took it with a smile and they walked to the restaurant, still chatting.

Abby was surprised by Tim's choice. It was a glorified salad bar, she thought at first. But it was more. There were several salads to choose from and you could select your own ingredients. They both ordered a drink and a salad.

"It's all organic," Abby said enthusiastically. The restaurant had a nice intimate vibe, but nothing romantic. They chatted about several subjects and both enjoyed the other's intelligence.

After they both had finished their salads, they discussed if they would order their dessert there or would go to the Ben and Jerry's store.

It wasn't a hard choice. Tim paid the bill and helped Abby into her coat. Hand in hand, they walked trough the city. In the store they had the hard choice of ordering ice cream.

Tim chose Fossil Fuel and Abby decided on New York Super Fudge Chunk. Sitting on the terrace they enjoyed their ice cream. Abby especially enjoyed her ice cream a little more loudly than Tim; she moaned after every bite.

People were starting to look at her and it made Tim a little uncomfortable. Of course Abby had noticed and winked at Tim. "If this is what ice cream does to me, imagine what you could do."

Tim's face turned so bright red that Abby felt sorry for him. "I will keep silent," she said while grabbing his hand. She smiled and he returned the smile, but his was not as sincere as hers.

They finished their ice cream and Tim proposed that they go for some coffee or a movie or something, but Abby said that she had to go to work tomorrow.

Tim was slightly disappointed; it was only half past nine and he had driven 3 hours just to get here. But being the gentlemen he was he walked her to the car and drove to her apartment.

He walked her to her door and tried to say goodbye, but she smiled and grabbed his tie. With his eyes wide open, she pulled him inside and pushed him against the wall. "I want a real dessert," she whispered, her lips close to his."

He swallowed hard and his hands were restless; he wasn't the kind of person to take charge and he was happy that Abby did. She pressed her lips against his and they both enjoyed the contact. Tim felt as though sparks were flying trough his body while Abby could only think of one thing.

She held on to his tie while she walked back to her bedroom, their bodies pressed against each other. The back of her legs touched the bed and she let herself fall backwards, pulling Tim with her.

Their kissing became deeper with more passion and more tongue. She pulled at his jacket, hoping that the buttons would open with a little tugging; but they didn't.

Tim broke loose from her grip. "Abby," he said panting, his face flushed. "It's our first time, so don't you think that we should take it slow, make it special?"

Abby was surprised that he didn't stutter once. "We can take it slow later. I want you now." She grabbed the back of his head with one hand and brought his head back down.

----

The next morning Tim called in sick. He had two hours before work started and, even if he drove like Gibbs, he wasn't going to be on time. He looked down at Abby who was laying on his chest. Last night had rocked his world and hers.

He curled her hair around his finger and watched her wake up. With a smile on her face she gave little kisses to his chest.

"Last night was great," she murmured. "Let's do it again."

He smiled and stroked her head. "You have to go to work in an hour."

She made some disappointed noises. "But I want it now!" she whined.

"I'll be here when you get back from work," he promised before he scooped her out of bed and carried her to the bathroom. He planted her there and walked away, closing the door behind him.

She heard him laugh and decided to go take a shower. He stood in the kitchen, baking pancakes when she came back. She hugged him from behind and sniffed. "Smells good."

They ate breakfast and laughed together. He drove her to the Navy Yard, saying that he could make up some excuse for being at the HQ.

He was chatting away and Abby looked over to him. He was so sweet, but she knew that the minute he walked in to the building he would change in to a stammering geek; he would be anything but the person that she liked.

He walked her to her lab and said goodbye to her with a kiss. She smiled and waved him goodbye, seeing her future walk out of the door.

She sighed and got to work.


End file.
